Holiday Mischief
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Olivia and Fitz discover the holiday gift of a lifetime. AU . ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Mischief **

Snow fell silently amidst the crisp winter night, bringing forth a white covered wonderland. If she didn't have to go into the office the next morning , Olivia would've enjoyed the scenery, reveled in it even. But not tonight. Tonight she mentally cursed Mother Nature, as well as the decision not to move to sunny California. Snow meant slush , ice, and the possibility of ruining her heels. A heavy wave of exhaustion settled over her body as she drifted off.

To start the morning off on the wrong foot, she awoken to find herself out of her usual green tea. Next, her train was late because someone had fainted on the tracks, making her 45 minutes late for work.

When she arrived, she found her handsome coworker , Fitz Grant, her usual partner in crime , wouldn't be able to make their lunch date they usually had twice a week ,if they weren't swamped.

All-in-all, the day wasn't been too bad, but she found that without Fitz's playful banter, it dragged on slowly. She'd never admit it, but she missed his warm smile and corny jokes. He'd been one of her best friends , so she knew when to take him with a grain of salt. No one could make her smile like he could, nor boil her blood by acting like a jackass 5 minutes later.

Sighing, Olivis pulled her jacket tighter around her and continued the walk home. Two blocks later, Liv slid the key into the lock and walked into her blessedly warm apartment. Deciding that a shower was first on her to-do list, she began stripping and dropping layers of clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. Considering that it was nice and cozy, Liv hoped that meant that her shower would be relaxing.

As the deliciously hot water beat against her tense muscles, Liv could feel herself relaxing and getting drowsier by the minute. Once she hit the point where her eyes refused to stay open, she toweled off and and threw on her silky robe. Plopping down on the couch, Liv checked her phone messages while she leaned back against the cushions and rested her eyes.

What felt like just seconds later, her phone ringing loudly, and she answered drowsily.

"'What?"

"Hey, Livvie." Fitz's warm voice caressed hrs ear, sending shivers down her spine. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she replied honestly. "Just got out of the shower, which was heaven after the day I had."

"Shit, I'm sorry I wasn't there, Livvie," he said quickly, trying to rid himself of her freshly out of the shower, "I had some last minute things that needed to be taken care of."

He sounded genuinely contrite, so all of her previous annoyance just melted away. She sighed and closed her eyes again in an attempt to just enjoy the sound of his melodic voice.

"It's okay, Fitz. My shitty day wasn't _all_ your fault," Olivia joked with a chuckle.

He cleared his throat. "Right, well, getting back to the reason I called. I wanted to confirm that I'm still sacrificing myself for you."

"Yes you are mister," Olivia replied. "When were you thinking?"

"How does 6:15 work for you?"

"6:15 sounds perfect " she remarked.

"I'll see you then. Sleep well, Livvie," he breathed into the phone.

"You too, Fitz."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she ended the call thinking her night would be better if he were next to her.

* * *

True to his word, Fitz collected Olivia from her penthouse at exactly 6:15 that Saturday evening. She was at to her door anticipating his arrival. As she greeted him at the door, he took note that she was wearing the loveliest dress in the white paired with red heels. Her dark hair loosely tied, exposing the delicate skin of her slender neck to his eager eyes.

"Hi,"he finally spoke.

"Hi, Fitz," Olivia smiled, and thanked him as they made their way to the elevator. Once they made their way to his car, he helped her into the passenger seat, ever the gentleman. He made his way over to the driver's side, and began moving them along to the party.

There was silence for a moment or two before Olivia spoke.

"You look very handsome," she finally said.

And he did in his pressed, white shirt with his tailored for perfection black suit. He'd chosen to advertise the casual intention of his wardrobe choices by foregoing a tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, a look he wouldn't dare wear to the office. The wardrobe choice expressed his unwillingness to attend the function.

_"Who wants to laugh at stale jokes at all?" He'd replied when Olivia first asked him to tag along with her. _

_"That's why I need you there!" Olivia had reasoned. _

"Thank you, Liv. You look ...stunningly beautiful as usual . Complete grace ."

The pair maintained casual small talk until their arrival. When they arrived at the party, a youth boy in a red vest and black pants indicated where they should head.

They entered a small marquee, under which sat a woman behind a table full of name tags. They gave their names and were each handed a badge to pin onto their chests. As they turned to leave, the woman called them back. "Wait," she said with a smile. "Not so fast. I still haven't given you your animals."

"Animal?" Olivia questioned.

"I put a sticker on your forehead that everyone but you can see. Over the course of the party, you have to ask people questions about what sort of animal you are, and when you guess correctly, you can remove the sticker. You can't ask them to make any animal noises to make it easier. It's a conversation-starter."

"Yes, it is. A ridiculous conversation-starter," Fitz commented so only could hear. As he'd said, lawyers was corny jokes. He only hoped Olivia knew how much her cared for her to submit himself to this party for her sake. Once they both received stickers, the two of them were finally free to enter the party.

"What does my sticker say?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that," Fitz answered. "The rules clearly state that you're supposed to ask questions and guess." He tried not to smile, because he could see that not knowing was driving her crazy.

"A lemur? A hippo? A cuttlefish?" She fired random species at him, making him chuckle.

"Try asking me a question about what you are," Fitz suggested.

She thought for a moment. "Do I live in the air, under the water, or on land?"

"Two of the three. My turn: am I ferocious, or tame?"

Olivia considered his sticker. "I'd say you were tame, but I'll bet you could give a person a hell of a bite if you chose to."

"This is clearly not getting us anywhere. Let's find the Brooks so that they can see we're here." Olivia suggested

They made the rounds, but Fitz stayed near her side, reminding himself that a 3 feet of distance between them was appropriate. He kept forgetting this, though, and found himself inching closer and closer as the time wore on, only to realize what was happening and retreat once more.

"Hello, gorgeous," a man's voice called from behind where they stood. Olivia's head turned in the direction of the new voice, and Fitz watched as her eyes lit up and her mouth formed what he could only fairly call the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Hey!" she cried, and promptly threw herself at Harrison. "I thought you were stuck in DC for another week!"

Harrison grinned fondly at her. "Nope. They sprang me yesterday, so I hauled ass back up here in record time. Looks as though I got here not a moment too soon, either, because this is one of the dullest shindigs in the history of shindigs."

Harrison stuck out his hand for Fitz to shake. "Hey,it's good to see you man. I know it's dry in here, but you need to cheer up a little. You're with the second prettiest girl at this party," he grinned, making the sticker that read "Grizzly Bear" dance around on his forehead.

"Only second prettiest?" Fitz questioned their friend. Had anyone else made the comment, he would have been instantly offended by it. It was quite clear that Olivia had no competition here, or anywhere else he could think of.

"Heh. You know I brought Michelle with me," Harrison said. An attractive brunette woman strolled up to join Harrison, sliding her hand into his and smiling at Olivia.

"Hey, Liv," Michelle greeted Olivia. "Who's your date? Never would have pegged him as your type" she added, in the kind of whisper she obviously meant to overheard.

Harrison winced a little, embarrassed that the woman had made the comment. " "This is Fitz; he works in in the same department as Liv. Sometimes we catch the game together. "

"Oh you're Fitz. It's nice to finally out a face to the name." Michelle smiled.

"Likewise Michelle. "Fitz said. He looped his arm around Olivia's waist. His fingers found a happy home in the warm curve above her hips, and they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. Olivia had stiffened for a moment when his arm first landed, but she quickly relaxed and turned slightly in toward him, placing her arm lightly on Fitz's back, her forearm resting along his spine and the palm of her hand between his shoulder blades.

Harrison's natural talent with people led him to conclude that it was time to create a little space between the genders. He liked Olivia very much, and he loved his Michelle more than anyone on earth; he didn't want to see them fall out with each other. Turning to Fitz, he said, "Hey , let's let these two catch up properly while we case the joint." He grabbed Fitz's by the elbow and compelled him to detach himself from Liv. Then Michelle was linking her arm through Olivia's and hauling her off across the lawn, so his reason for standing there no longer really existed.

While Michelle and Olivia chatted, Harrison and Fitz made their way over to a small table, around which were gathered a group of the men who'd previously been milling about the party. Their spouses and significant others were nowhere in sight. He couldn't get the feeling of holding Olivia out of his mind.

There was something there. This pull Fitz felt towards her had many gentlemanly intentions, but then there were some less so. Fitz had never fantasized about a woman like he did about Olivia. Some were simple has having her in his bed in the middle of the afternoon pleasing her and making love to her all day. Then there were the ones he struggled with at the moment. He dreamed of grabbing her hand and marching her up to his childhood room to fuck her on the bed that he fantasized most of his adolescence of such an occurrence happening with the perfect woman. Olivia was his perfect woman.

Fitz had befriended Olivia during their first year at Columbia Law School, and quickly they became the best of friends. Soon Olivia was at family dinners or parties Fitz's extended family held. While he often knew she was dating someone, she always came alone. Not once did she bring a date. Sometimes Olivia and Fitz were the only single ones at a gathering. Fitz would wonder if the universe was trying to set them up, but whenever he found the courage to ask he wavered right before going through with it. Her friendship was too precious.

The pair had graduated together and made the transition from law school life to full time jobs at the firm they'd been summer associates at. They both worked with in corporate law, finding themselves helping one another along the journey. She was not only his friend , but his work wife. Unlike a few of their friends from law school, they both enjoyed the firm they worked at. Of course they found themselves with a few sleepless nights, sometimes staying until 3AM, but they firm focused of growth, diversity, and retention. Their firm had found a way to make trick down economics successful.

Fitz made small talk for a while until he grew tired of the corny jokes. When he looked up to rejoin Olivia, she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

After catching up with Michelle and clearing the air, Olivia fled the party. She couldn't ride him with Fitz after she the thoughts she'd had while his fingers rested on her lower back. Although she knew it was rude to leave without a proper goodbye, she didn't want to do or say anything to jeopardize their working relationship or friendship.

Not wanting to return to her home right away, she decided to get some fresh air. She wandering towards the little park a few blocks away.

Much to her surprise, a few families were in the snow, some chasing and throwing snowballs while a pair of little girls built a small, lopsided snowman by the trees. Olivia went over to the empty swings and sat down, kicking off into a slow rocking motion. She felt sad and lonely, my heart aching with the feeling of complete emptiness. For years she longed to have a relationship with Fitz. It seemed their timing was always off. She refused to cross that line. She never mixed business with pleasure. Instead she settled for friendship.

"Would you mind some company?"

Her head popped up quickly, the sound of Fitz's voice bringing Olivia out of her thoughts. His blue eyes shined with humor and concern.

"Sure," she nodded.

He smiled and took a seat on the swing next to her . "I stopped by your apartment, but you weren't home, so I figured that I'd find you here."

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion.

Fitz grinned and looked down at the ground before looking back to her. "I have a present to give you. You left the party so quickly..."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You've said more than once that you like to come here to think. I figured that I'd check here when you didn't answer my knock."

She smiled at him. " So, where's my present?" Olivia asked playfully, kicking his leg lightly.

Fitz smiled and stood to his feet, offering Olivia his hand. "It's back in my car. Come on, let's get out of the cold."

Olivia's heart started to pound as she placed her hand in his. A warm feeling crept up her arm and into her shoulders as they started to walk toward my building, still hand in hand. He stopped by his car to pick up a small package, wrapped in silver paper.

When he caught her curious gaze, Fitz shook his finger and playfully chastised her. "Nope, you need to wait."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, her heart skipping a beat at the implication that he'd be staying awhile. He could stay as long as he'd like. To be honest, she'd happily tie him to the bed if he wanted. A small smile crept on her face when that thought popped into her head. One which Fitz noticed just as Liv opened her front door.

"Oh, are you blushing, Liv? What's on your mind? Do you have dirty panties lying around?" he teased lightly.

"You know my place is as spotless as my office. "

She shrugged off her coat and turned to hang it when her heel caught on the table leg. Fitz's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her upright.

" I thought you were always graceful."

"I'm so getting rid of that damned table," Olivia muttered.

Fitz chuckled lightly as she steadied her. His eyes scanned her curiously. Olivia took a step back and swallowed.

"Would like something to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate? I also have wine " Olivia called out as she walked into the kitchen.

She turned and saw him leaning against the room's doorframe with his coat and suit jacket gone, leaving him in his white dress shirt.

"So, would you like anything?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, thank you. But what I would like is if you came over and sat on the couch with me so we can talk."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, silently walking into the living room. Fitz sat down on the couch next to her, grasping the little silver box in his hands.

"I guess I should start off by telling you what I was running around doing yesterday," he started.

Olivia opened her mouth to tell him it was no big deal, but he hushed her and continued his story.

"You see, there's this lady that I like, I mean, really, really like. And I've been trying to figure out what to get her for months, but nothing came to me."

Olivia's heart clenched painfully, and she felt that stupid burn of insecurity in her ,chest. She took in a few deeps breaths quietly and listened as he went on.

"Then, the other night, I had this amazing dream, and everything clicked into place. I spent all day yesterday hunting down exactly what I wanted."

"Did you find it?" Olivia asked, her voice sounding sad and foreign to her own ears.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I did. Now I just hope that she likes it."

He turned to her, sliding his leg underneath him as he handed the present to her. Confusion swiftly started to take the place of the heartache in he chest. Why would he hand this to her, right after talking about the woman he liked.

Realization dawned over her slowly. "Me?" Olivia asked quietly, tentatively.

He smirked and nodded. "Open it," he implored softly.

Olivia opened the box to find a mug inside. It was a light mauve color, with a gold inscription.

_Livvie,_

_You're always talking about the million and one thoughts running around in your head, in the morning. I thought you should sip them away._

_Love Always,_

_Fitz_ _._

"Thank you, it's so sweet."

He motioned to the box in her hands. "There's something else."

Nestled underneath some tissue paper was a pretty white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant. This time, Olivia just let the tears flow. He reached out and unclasped the necklace, situating it around her neck.

"This way, you can always carry a piece of my heart with you. It's yours for the taking."

His blue eyes shone with sincerity and hope, and it became so overwhelming that Olivia had to close her eyes as every emotion she'd felt today assaulted her at once. His hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs wiping her tears away.

"Open your eyes, Livvie," he softly commanded.

"I can't," Olivia whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Why not, Livvie?"

"Because I'm afraid this is all a dream."

"Let me prove it to you." His words brushed against her lips a moment before he gently kissed her.

After a moment of surprise, Olivia wound her hands into his hair, kissing him back fervently. Their positions shifted as he cupped her ass and maneuvered her to straddling his thighs. She pressed against him-her thighs, her hips, her chest—needing to feel him, to know this was real.

Gasping for breath, Olivia reluctantly pulled away and leaned her head back. Fitz's lips followed Olivia's movement, kissing and nibbling along her neck. The moment his teeth grazed her earlobe, she knew she was goner.

. "Please don't let this be another dream." Olivia murmured.

His movements stopped, and he looked at Olivia inquisitively. "Another dream? Do you dream of me often, Livvie?" he asked with mischief.

She bent her head and tried to hide behind her hair. Fitz would have none of that. His hands threaded through her locks and brought her eyes back to his, which were burning with emotion.

"Don't be embarrassed. I dream of you, too, Livvie. Trust me when I say that reality will be so much better. I've waited for you for so long." Fitz admitted before putting his lips on hers. The electricity that ran through him could have powered the Christmas tree in her living room. The intoxication he felt could have made everyone of the guests at the holiday party drunk. And the happiness he felt probably could have supplied peace and goodwill to man for a lifetime.

Olivia decided to throw caution to the wind and take whatever she could. She led him back to the master bedroom. She'd deal with the consequences later, but for now, she had Fitz in her arms, and he wanted her.

"Are you sure, Livvie? This will change everything."

"Touch me, Fitz."

Finally, he came toward me, his arms on either side of Olivia as his body was finally aligned with hers. She could feel him everywhere, and Olivia opened her mouth to his as Fitz kissed her. Finally. That word kept echoing in her head. How was this the first time they'd been intimate? It felt like forever.

Olivia longed to feel his body against hers, so she opened her legs and he slipped right where she wanted him. She could feel how hard he was ,and she moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his cock against her.

Fitz's fingers moved lightly down her arms. She felt goosebumps arise at his simple touch and she moaned and wrapped her arms around him, trying to bring him to her. She needed to feel him. His bare back flexed underneath her touch ,and she moaned against his lips again.

His lips left hers and made their way along her jaw, and then behind her ear. A spot ever so sensitive. His name fell from her lips. She'd never felt so good before. He'd barely touched her, and she already felt like he'd been worshipping me for hours.

His lips wrapped around her lobe and he breathed into her ear. "Yes, Liv?"

"I want you." It was just that simple. Olivia wanted him more than anything.

His lips were working magic on her ear and down her neck. "You have me." His fingers picked up the pace, running up and down her body. He brushed against her breasts and Olivia fought the urge to just grab his hands and put them there. There was no rush, but she felt like she was going to burst if he didn't touch her soon.

Olivia grabbed his hair and massaged his scalp. He was making her feel so good ,and she wanted to return the favor. Olivia was not a selfish lover. His lips moved down her neck and she felt his teeth lightly biting her. She thrust herself against him, trying to urge him. Surely he needed her just as much as she needed him.

His came back to her, licking her lip. Olivia opened for him and his tongue danced with hers. Olivia pulled his hair a little harder and pushed herself toward him. His kiss grew harder ,and he thrust against her. Liv gasped and met his movements with her own. She loved that he was taking his time w, but a part of her just wanted to rip his off the remainder of his clothing and attack him.

She dragged her hands down his back, scraping lightly with her nails. He responded by thrusting into her harder. She couldn't contain her triumphant smile. Fitz pulled back and smirked at her.

"You like driving me crazy?" Fitz asked, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement and desire.

"Yes, very much."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to enjoy doing the same to you, baby." That brought about a whimper and more pulls deep in her belly. Fitz got off Olivia and sat between her legs. It was a position that held many possibilities. He finally pulled her her up, taking his time with it, driving her even crazier. The man knew what he was doing. He wanted to turn her into a puddle of anticipatory mush and it was definitely working.

His eyes were hot on mine as he studied her body. His finger moved along the edge of her bra. Her flesh pebbled beneath his touch. She shivered as his fingers slowly moved over her.

"You're stunning," he murmured, bending down to kiss her again. His thumbs swept across her nipples ,and she moaned as she felt them harden from just that little touch.

He kept right on with it, brushing his fingers over her nipples while he kissed her neck and dipped down further. She watched him as his tongue darted out to lick along the cream lace. He smiled at her as his tongue darted underneath her bra. He reached behind her and opened the clasp.

His eyes stayed on hers as he pushed the straps down first her right arm, and then her left. He threw it behind him somewhere and focused in on her breasts. Olivia felt as if she was the only woman in the world. His fingers were on her then, tweaking her nipples gently. He was incredibly focused on his task and she just watched and enjoyed the way it made her feel to have his fingers on her at last. Those fingers she'd dreamed about for years were actually touching her.

Fitz licked his lips and captured her right nipple. Olivia felt like she could come from that alone and she grabbed his head, holding him to her so he'd continue. That wet tongue moving over her hard nipple felt incredible. His free hand continued to play with her other nipple while he sucked and nipped at her flesh. She was lost in sensation, moaning and writhing below him.

He moved to her other breast, his teeth tugging at her flesh. Olivia yelled and bucked against him. She felt as if every nerve in her body was attached to his mouth and fingers. He ran his hands over her sides. He was heading south. Just the thought of that had her moaning even more.

Fitz let go of her breast and studied her intently again. She arched her hips toward him. She needed to feel him, all of him, and she wanted him to see and touch all of her. He took her wordless suggesting and smiled up at her.

"Do you always wear matching underwear?" he asked.

"That's for me to know."

"And me to find out? I'll take that challenge." Olivia laughed at his expression. He kissed the inside of her knee. It felt like she was on fire where his lips had been.

He started to move up her body but then he frowned and stared at her. His hand reached out to brush over her neck. "Did I hurt you?"

. "God, no," she replied, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. "You've made me feel incredible and you haven't really touched me yet."

He laughed and she was thrilled that she could bring him back from whatever unhappy place that he'd gone to. "I haven't, huh? Just what are you saying, Liv?"

She sat up and he leaned back to give her room. She touched his torso of his, running her hands over his pecs and along that perfect six .His body was the most beautiful thing ever, that much she knew.

Olivia kissed his chest, giving him back a little of what he gave her, using her tongue and teeth to drive him wild. She sucked his nipple into her mouth and swirled it with her tongue, biting gently and tugging on it. Fitz moaned and threw back his head in surrender. He was hers . What a feeling that gave her.

She released him and smiled at him, figuring she'd proven her point. "Is that enough for you?"

"No," he practically growled. Before she could react, he had her back down on the bed and was kissing the life out of her. She kissed him back just as hard until he pulled away from me. "Message received, ." She smiled in triumph. She loved that he called her baby.

He kissed both of her breasts but kept going lower, kissing and licking at her stomach. It tickled but she didn't laugh, it wasn't that kind of tickle. She only burned for him. He bit my her hipbone his teeth and tongue latched on her. His fingers slid further down her body and then he was touching her, feeling just how wet she was for him. She couldn't contain the moan as his finger traced over her underwear, barely rubbing her clit but it wasn't enough.

He slid his fingers underneath her waistband and started to pull her underwear off. She bent her legs and helped him as he guided them down her legs. He tossed it behind him and immediately bent his head to kiss her inner thigh. He rested his head on her leg and met her eyes as his finger began to stroke her. It was incredibly erotic, him looking at her as though he was ready to eat her alive. Olivia spread her legs wider. He made her demanding, which was something completely new for her.

A second finger joined the first and she thrust herself at him . He pushed a finger inside her and took a deep breath before adding a second. That set her off and had her moaning and yelling his name as he stretched her with those magic fingers.

He slid his fingers in and out of her slowly and then just as slowly moved his head toward where she wanted it most. His tongue hit her clit ,and she let out a moan. She was afraid he'd assume she was faking, but every sound he was invoking was real. He licked her slowly and pushed his fingers just as slowly in and out of her.

"Fitz, oh, God," she gasped. She was using her left leg to pull him toward her, anything to get him to continue licking and sucking on her. His teeth scraped across her and she could swear she went blind for a second. She pushed her hips toward him again and managed to choke out a "So good," to let him know that he was killing her but to pursue his mission. His tongue moved faster and so did his fingers. She was going to explode soon.

He reached under her and grabbed her ass, pulling her toward his face as he began to lick her faster. Her legs spread wider and her body had a mind of its own, moving and wiggling as she grabbed hold of the bed and tried to find an anchor. Olivia felt her body start to fly as Fitz's fingers curled inside her and his teeth closed on her clit. She was so close. His tongue went down the length of her slit as his fingers pumped inside of her.

Her hips thrust toward him, trying to take him deeper inside her. . He replaced his fingers with his tongue and curled. She felt a vibration as he hummed , and she was gone. She came hard as his tongue moved over her, electrical shocks going through her. She saw spots as her body came down. He continued to lick as the aftershocks went through her, her body jerking and out of her control.

She opened her eyes and took in that smug smile as he kissed her clit once before moving back up her stomach, kissing his way up her body slowly. Growing impatient, Olivia grabbed his hair and pulled Fitz up to her, kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. That was new, too. It wasn't anything I'd ever wanted to do before but damned if it wasn't sexy to me right now. Olivia rolled them over so that she was on top of him now. It was her turn.

Olivia climbed over him, running her fingers over his broad chest. His eyes were hot on hers as she reached his waistband and unbuttoned his pants. His hands came up to cup her needed more. She needed to see all of him.

Olivia let go of Fitz's hands and climbed off him so she could remove his pants. He helped her by lifting his hips off the bed, and she yanked his boxers off along with his pants. She was rewarded with the sight of one very hard, very nice cock. The words "Very nice," slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. His dick was just as beautiful as the rest of him and it was hers.

"Thanks," he replied, laughing lightly.

While it wasn't something she could take back, she'd make him forget all about it. She pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, tossing them on the floor before moving back up to kiss him. His hands wound through her hair and he worked more magic on her mouth with his. He was a hell of a kisser. She forgot about what she was doing for a few moments but then felt the reminder against her leg. She grabbed his length and squeezed it. She couldn't wait to have him inside rubbed her finger over the tip and felt the wetness already there.

She pulled away from him and crouched between his legs. She was fascinated by how hard and ready he was for her. It made her hot and she touched herself while looking at Fitz. His eyes widened and he sat forward a little to watch her. She couldn't believe how easy it was to do this in front of him. She'd never touched herself in front of a man before, but this felt like second nature.

Her fingers were good and wet so she stopped and ran her hand over this length. Fitz moaned as she worked him slowly, up and down, squeezing him at the base and then all the way up before skimming a finger over the head. He thrust into her hand ,and she started to work him faster, squeezing and sliding, over and over.

She loved touching him, but she wanted more. She wanted to taste him. She ran her tongue over her lip before she bent down and touched it to the head of his cock. She tasted his pre-cum then ran her tongue along the length of him.

"Fuck!" he shouted, and she smirked. She hadn't even taken him into her mouth, and he was already putty in her hands. She loved it. Liv licked her way back up to the top of his length before sucking the head into her mouth.

Olivia swirled her tongue over his head, teasing him before she took him further into her mouth, continuing to move her tongue on the underside of his dick. Fitz's hands were in her hair, and he tugged lightly as she took him further into her used her right hand to cup and roll his balls, squeezing took him in as far as she could before she pulled back and then took him back down her throat.

"God, Livvie," he moaned. She tried to smile at him as she worked him good . She squeezed his balls a little harder and he jerked. "I want to be inside you," he gasped. She released him and kissed the head of his cock before crawling back into his arms. He kissed her and turned so that she was on her back. She could feel him between her legs, right where she wanted him. He hit her clit and she moaned with want.

"Liv, I don't have a condom"

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on him. She shook her head, indicating she lacked on as well. .

"I'm on the pill, though." Liv saw the hesitation in his eyes so she sought to make him feel better. " I'm clean and everything. I got tested after…"

Olivia cupped his cheek. "I mean, I get it if you don't want to take the chance, but I swear I'm on the pill. I can show you…" His lips were on hers, and that was the best way to be quieted.

He kissed her softly. "I trust you, Liv." He slid against her again , and she opened her legs wider. His eyes were on her as he entered me. Olivia felt her eyes rolling back in her head as Fitz slowly moved deeper into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and he kept going, finally filling her. It felt incredible. Liv wrapped her legs around him and he somehow managed to sink in further.

He barely moved inside her as he kissed her, his lips hard on hers. She grabbed his back and dug her fingers in, silently urging him to move. She would have demanded it verbally but his lips felt too good on hers. He moved slowly out of her and then thrust in harder. Olivia moved her hips in time with his, taking him all the way inside her.

Their speed increased with each thrust. Fitz kissed her all over, moving from her lips to her cheek, her neck, her jaw and even on her nose. That affectionate gesture nearly did her in. She grinned at him and scratched at his scalp.

Olivia squeezed him with her thighs ,and Fitz brought his lips back to hers, their tongues moving together as he thrust deep inside of her. Olivia shifted a little. Fitz responded and angled his hips. She gasped and he did it again and again and again.

Fitz eyes darkened and he flicked her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she was done. Her body felt like it was on fire and she never wanted the burning to stop. Fitz thrust into her hard and deep. Olivia yelled his name over and over as he hit the spot again. She erupted again and he did too, thrusting deep and grunting as he filled her.

Fitz lay on top of her, breathing heavily. Olivia clung to him and tried to catch her own breath. He started to pull away but she didn't want that. "No." He chuckled and brushed his lips across her nose.

"I don't want to smush you."

"I like it." It felt amazing having him on top of her. If he'd do it 24/7 she wouldn't utter a word of protest.

He kissed me and she got lost in him again. The next thing she knew, she was on top of him and he was no longer inside her. That wouldn't do. She pouted at him and he kissed her and tightened his arms around her.

"That was amazing." Yes, yes it was. They loved how attuned they were to one another.

She smiled at him. "I know. It's never been like that for me before." He smirked at her, and she laughed and gave him a light tap on his chest. "I meant that connection." He frowned but she knew he wasn't serious. All the same, I thought I'd make it clear. She curled into him and gave him what he needed. It was the least she could do since he'd certainly done that for her. "The sex, too."

Fitz smiled. "I know what you mean." He ran his hands up and down her back while she played with his hair. Fitz closed his eyes and hummed while she dragged her nails over his head relaxed in his arms. She wasn't sleepy, but she was certainly going to enjoy being held by him.

Startled by the thought, she stopped her ministrations and Fitz looked at in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"You still have a sticker on your head," she pulled the elephant off his head.

"Well so do you," he chuckled pulling the tiger off her forehead. They stayed silent before Olivia spoke again.

"What does this mean for us?"

He brushed stray hairs from her lip and smiled. "I was hoping you'd join me and Mom tomorrow for brunch."

She blinked in confusion. "Brunch with just you and your mother?"

He rolled his eyes , kissed her nose, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you. My mom knows all about how I feel for you, and she's has been on my ass to man up for a while now. She's excited to grill us tomorrow."

Warmth filled her chest as she snuggled closer against him. This holiday couldn't get any better.

He groaned underneath her before his chest shook with chuckles. "It's a miracle we made it to a bed."

Smirking, she leaned up on her elbow. "Well, in my dream last night, we didn't even make it out of the hall."

His eyes darkened, and he flipped them so that he was now hovering over her.

"I think that can be arranged, Livvie," he growled.

Olivia sighed contentedly and reached up to cup his face. Sensing the change in her demeanor, he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you for making this the best holiday season ever, Fitz."

"All I wanted for holiday was you, Livvie," Fitz replied with a wink. "Now that I have what I want, we have plenty of years ahead of us to outdo ourselves."

* * *

**AN: That's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed the corny holiday party. I've been told lawyers can be corny and weird. This was my holiday gift to Nik. She's stayed on me about posting this story. Now I can get back to Meet the Grants. Enjoy the rest of the season and happy New Year. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	2. EPILOGUE

**AN:You all asked for it for,so here it is **

**PS: I made an edit** (3:40EST),** so reread if you already have. **

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

They woke up reluctantly early the next morning. Despite their lack of sleep,they still had brunch to attend with Sandra.

"Good morning," Fitz whispered, running his fingertips down her bare back. Olivia's skin—nothing could ever feel as soft under his fingertips.

"Good morning," Liv returned , moving to peck his lips. "I…I never thought this was how the night would end."

"Any regrets?" Fitz searched her eyes. In the wee hours of the morning, Fitz verbalized his love for her. He was hoping he hadn't scared her.

"None at all," She kissed him soundly as her fingers threaded through his curls. Reluctantly, she pulled back and rolled away from his naked form.

"Where do you think you're going?"Fitz reached out for her,but she was too quick and already on her feet.

"We have plans,but if you're up to it, you can help me get ready," her eyes averted to her bathroom.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Fitz sighed loudly, weighing his options. "No,I can't," he mumbled, thinking of all he'd want to do to her,with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" Olivia pouted.

"We'll never get to brunch if I do," Fitz swallowed, his eyes trailing her naked form.

"But what if I need my back washed, _Fitz_?" she purred.

"Mm…I suppose that _is_ one of my jobs," he mused. "And I _do_ need to check the rest of you out. It had quite an adventure last night, wouldn't you agree?" Olivia gasped as he backed her against the wall.

"It was worth it, though," Olivia groaned as he palmed her breasts. "Fitz, we really can't get carried away."

"But we're in our honeymoon period."

"I think we need to actually get married before we're considered to be in that phase," Olivia chuckled, shaking her head at him. The words slipped through her lips with ease. They should have been frightening. However they'd spent the night discussing their future plans between sessions of love making.

"Well, we need to set a date quickly then," Fitz mused, kissing down her neck.

"I think you need to take me on a proper date," Olivia playfully crossed her arms.

"We can do that after brunch with my mom."

"I think we need to shower and get ready before anything else. Sandra has gone to a lot of trouble."

"Come on then," Fitz sighed, knowing Olivia was right. He pulled her into the bathroom. They could continue later. They had more celebrating to do first.

* * *

"Hello you two!" Cassandra, affectionately know as Sandra, greeted warmly as they walked into the room. The breakfast room had an incredible view of the city. It was a fine way to start any day.

"Hello, Mom," Fitz kissed her cheek.

"Hello Sandra. It's lovely seeing you again. Thank you for having us," Olivia smiled warmly.

Sandra embraced them both before she took her seat again. "I was gambling on if you'd even come over."

"Here we go," Fitz sighed as he and Olivia took their seats. Olivia pouring herself hot water for tea.

"Did he even let you sleep last night, Olivia?" Sandra teased. She had watched the two tango around one another for years. She would enjoy watching them squirm briefly.

"Mom!" Fitz grew wide eyed.

"Oh Fitzy,calm down...Congratulations. I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I can hardly believe it, watching you dance around each other right before my eyes. You suit each other well. I couldn't be more pleased."

"So Sandra, Fitz mentioned you've been on him for quite some time?" Olivia smirked before she sipped her tea.

"Yes, I have been," Sandra mimicked Olivia's expression.

"Mom, now isn't the time," Fitz began knowing the conversation was about to make an embarrassing shift.

"Olivia dear, if you could have heard him over the years. First there was Jake. Oh Fitz complained to the high heavens for ever introducing the two of you. He was too short, too pushy, and apparently a boring kisser."

"Fitz," Olivia gasped, as she recalled the conversation they'd had once she and Jake ended things. "I can't believe you told your mother that!"  
"Well I had to tell someone," He shrugged as he returned to his crepes.

"Then there was the senator... What was his name? Edison Davis? He's doing well for himself now. I remember my son bellowing about how bland he was. An old man, Fitz called him. Which was funny considering he and Fitzgerald are only two years apart."

"Fitz you were one of the oldest people in our class," Olivia remarked.

"Hey I was working on my PhD and studying at Oxford, then serving country. I had a legitimate excuse for being older. My experiences brought a refreshing perspective to classes. I wasn't a dry, old man threatening to suck the life out of those around me."

"That is neither here nor there," Sandra paused briefly as she ate a piece of fruit. "Fitzgerald was beyond infuriated that he wanted you to be a glorified housewife and never appreciated your intellect."

"Livvie has a brilliant mind."

"Well of course she does dear. That's how she's been outsmarting you all these years," Sandra tapped her son's arm lightly. He turned to Olivia with a pout, and she pressed her lips against his quickly. While he looked irresistible, his mother left a looming presence that called for appropriateness.

"Thank you for the consideration of my mind,but I handled myself just fine," Olivia leaned into him.

"He knows that dear. He was just worrisome he would be pussyfooting around too long and miss he chance. Especially around the time you dated the congressman. What was his name? Congressman Shaw I believe," Sandra paused as Olivia gave her a hum of confirmation.

"He was the one you rarely complained about, so Fitz would come to me to rant about the tiniest flaws. The fact that the congressman didn't know your favor wine or brand of popcorn. Or the fact when you went skiing, he underestimated your skills. The funniest yet, his height," Cassandra let out f hearty laugh.

Fitz chose to take a large gulp of orange juice, pretending he wasn't under Olivia's graze.

"His height, Fitz?" Olivia questioned with astonishment. "He's 6'1."

"He seemed much shorter to me, " Fitz shrugged.

"See, dear," Sandra returned to the conversation. "My son has been captivated by you for years."

"Yet he never spoke a word of it," Olivia turned to face Fitz. She placed her hand on his thigh under the table, and he allowed his larger on to cover hers.  
"You are the first woman knocked him off his axis," Sandra looked between the new couple. If she didn't know better, she would have thought their relationship had a romantic nature for years, not hours.

"I just needed to take my time to make her mine. Our friendship was, is, too important to me. "

"It's clear Olivia held a similar sentiment,since she never pursued a relationship with you either." Sandra commented as she watched the couple.

"I didn't want to risk losing him…. he's been a constant in my life for years." Olivia confessed,leaning into Fitz's side.

Sandra hummed and took a sip of her tea. "I must ask Liv, how did you feel when my son was dating? It certainly must not have been easy for you if you held similar feelings."

"I dealt with it," Olivia gave a straight forward answer, not wanting to reflect on how jealous she'd been.

"You're telling us you weren't jealous,Liv?" Fitz looked down at her.

"Jealous isn't the right word per se. However, I did miss having my work husband/ best friend at my disposal,"Olivia answered as she felt her cheeks begin to heat. Fitz took notice to the change in her body language and began to chuckle to himself.

"You don't seem like the type to share. I'm certain you left a certain possessiveness, no?" Sandra egged on. "I remember Janice, the art designer, she was rather needy."

"All I'll say is there's a reason I'm sitting at this table with you and those other women aren't. Especially the one Big Jerry set him up with. That was a disaster. I was glad to see her leave," Olivia added her final two cents ,and Sandra nodded. She shared the same sentiment. Millicent wasn't her cup of tea either.

"Millicent, she was a foul one; too needy and self righteous. I always got the feeling she was attracted to Jerry,but that is neither here or there," Sandra brushed off.

"Oh Livvie, you never had to worry about her. Remember,I told you she wanted me to choose between her and you. No woman could come before you. If they couldn't handle you in my life, then I wasn't the man for them. You never had to worry about not having me."

'If you two aren't a match made...Well I"m glad my son finally made a move. Now he can stop wallowing to me. You know how he gets when he's moody," Sandra commented. It was no secret that when Fitz wasn't in a pleasant mood most knew about it. "I swear I let him spend too much time with my mother as a child. "

"There is nothing wrong with expressing yourself. " Fitz gave a faux pout.

"Not at all," Olivia leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

" I will add, I'm pleased Fitzgerald took his time to wait for you,instead of marrying someone who wasn't suited for him. I certainly couldn't envision him growing old and raising a family with someone 're going to give me the most precious grandchildren. Your genes will mix well," Sandra stated nonchalantly as Fitz choked on his food, and Olivia stopped drinking mid sip. Both were taken aback by his mother's declaration.

"I haven't even taken Livvie on a proper date! You can't start planning for us to have children." Fitz said once he's taken a sip of water.

"Oh dear, the two of you have essentially been dating on and off under the ruse of friendship. Mark my words, you'll be married with two years, and I'll see my first smushy grandbaby from you two roughly five years into your marriage,because you'll want to enjoy married live first."

"Sandra, what makes you so sure about this? Fitz and I may decide a romantic relationship isn't for us." Olivia raised to question even though she couldn't imagine her life without Fitz in it.

"Liv, I've been right about everything else thus far. Considering that Fitzgerald looks like he'd go ring shopping and impregnate you today, if he was given the go ahead.I have no doubt in my prediction." Sandra simply smiled. " Plus, given all the bitching and moaning and wallowig Fitzgerald had done over the years, I consider an adorable grandbaby fair compensation."

"I think that was clear enough, Mom, but I'm glad you are happy for us," Fitz chuckled,finding truth in his mother's words.

"You're welcome,dear. And Olivia, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with the talk of babies," Sandra said sincerely.

"No, not at all. Just a bit unexpected," the younger woman spoke with a reassuring smile.

"if you don't mine me asking, what are your plans for the day?" Sandra asked.

"We have few things in mind," Olivia began as she felt Fitz's hand inch up her thigh, "but we haven't hammered anything out yet. We'll just play it by ear before I return Fitz to the family festivities."

"You mean before we return to the festivities. You always join us Livvie. You definitely aren't getting out it this year."

"Maybe if you remember you manners and knew how to behave at the table Olivia wouldn't be considering other options," Sandra winked and Fitz knew he'd be caught red handed.

"I know not what you speak of Mother." Fitz denied as he kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Well Sandra,"Olivia spoke shifting topics" This was a lovely brunch. Thank you."

"Liv, you and my son mean everything tome. This was the least I could do. I'm so happy for the two of you . I told him you wouldn't be able to refuse."Fitz looked over at Liv and she returned the favor, giving him a loving smile. He winked before they turned back to Sandra.

"I can't even explain how I feel," Fitz sighed as he pulled Olivia into his side.

"The love of a good strong woman is what every men needs, dear. You complement each other so and Olivia are going to have a long and happy life together. "

* * *

"Well, as far as my brunches go, that has been one I'll never forget ." Olivia said now that they were back in her penthouse. They'd spent some time in the park before returning to her place. They'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other.

"I'd apologize,but you know how Mom can be," He stated as he watched Olivia throw her sweater to the ground. Following her wordless hints,he discarded his sweater vest.

"That's why I adore her dearly. She speaks what's on her mind. Even her want of smushy grandbabies." Olivia said as she shimmied out of her pants and underwear.

"You know," Fitz smirked as he backed Olivia against the couch, "I wouldn't mind practicing the techniques of having giving her a few smushy grandbabies. Our genes will mix well together one day"

"You know, for a horny fucker, you can be incredibly sweet sometimes," Olivia giggled as his hand moved down to cup her perfect ass ,and he leaned her back onto the plush fixture.

"Horny fucker, you say? I see you're feeling naughty" He smoldered, moving so he was hovering above her. " You haven't seen anything yet,Livvie," He purred as his fingers toyed with her wetness.

"Oh ,Fitz…. Again?" Liv moaned, "What have I gotten myself into by agreeing to be in a relationship with you?" she teased.

"I'm going to give you everything, Livvie. If you want the stars, I'll get them for you. If you want to see stars, I'll make it happen," He curled his fingers.

"Enough with the sweetness, Fitz," Olivia smirked. "Just fuck me already."

"Well, if you insist, sweet baby," Fitz winked, pulling her legs wide apart. "I'd hate you to think I was going too _soft_." He emphasized the word soft, slowly pushing into her.

"Ugh…no, I don't think you'll ever be _soft_," Liv yearned, arching up so he could lavish her breast.

"No," Fitz chuckled in between her chest. "You seem to have a certain effect on me."

"Mm…" Olivia panted. "I think I can feel the effect right now."

"You better hold on, Livvie," Fitz whispered, pulling her legs up over my shoulders and slamming into her. Olivia answered with a groan and then they were lost in their own holiday mischief.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Have a wonderful VDay and stay warm(or cool)! **


End file.
